Sylvester Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus
by FoxySkies
Summary: What happens when you find out that your part of family that's history's greatest thieves and that your the last one? Try asking, Sylvester or Sly as people call him. He lived an ordinary life with a girlfriend, until he was given a book by a mysterious man which changed his life. Now he has decide to either take up his family's legacy or let it bite the dust with the help of..him?


_Right...how to start off my first entry...oh! Opps, looks like I wrote what I was saying...and I'm still doing it...anyway, hey! The name's Sylvester Cooper, but most just call me Sly! Ok that's a lie, only my girlfriend called me that...but anyway, I'm going to tell you a story...a story of how I became a thief, you see...in another universe, and well...the other me are "Master Thieves". Apparently his ,and my family, are made up of the world's greatest master thieves. His ,again apparently my, family steak from other thieves. Why? you may ask, well...it's because there's simply no honor, no challenge, and no fun stealing from ordinary people._

 _Plus, you know that if you steal from another thief than you've got to be a master thief. I still can't believe that I'm apart of a family of master thieves. Before any of this even happened I just thought I was a regular and ordinary guy._

 _Well at least until...I learned the truth..._

 ** _Our World_**

 ** _Paris, France_**

 _Before I even became a thief, I lived an ordinary life at the Happy Camper's Orphanage. I was also a big fan of books, my favorite was Robin Hood. I loved how he stole from the greedy King of England and gave most of the money he stole to the poor rather than keep it for himself. I had also just turned eighteen as well, which meant I had to find a place to live in a two month time span or else I would have to live on the streets. Other than that, life was good. Me and my girlfriend ,Carmelita, planned to join Interpol too. While she planned to be an Inspector on the force, I planned to become a night guard for some place due to being more of a night owl than a day kinda guy._

 _It was a breezy afternoon in June as I walked through Sherwood Park to meet my girlfriend, Carmelita. We decided to meet in the park as a celebration for graduating high school, it was also because it was our anniversary and the park was where we first met each other. I swear it was like love at first sight, that or she couldn't resist my Cooper charm... Either way, after meeting, we really hit it off. However as I walked through the park, little did I know what was going to happen on this breezy day of June..._

 ** _Sherwood Park_**

 ** _4:15 P.M_**

A man with tan skin, shaggy jet black hair, and brown eyes walked through a park covered with foliage in the direction of a woman who sat in a lone bench. The man wore grey pants, blue shoes, a white undershirt, a long sleeved blue sweatshirt, and a black belt. While the woman wore a pair of blue jeans, a blue shirt with a white undershirt, a unzipped bright yellow jacket, and a pair of brown boots. The woman also had tan skin and brown eyes, except she had curly blue hair while the man didn't. After noticing her, the man started running over to her.

"Carmelita!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

The woman lightly smiled as he stopped in front of her to catch his breath.

"Sorry, I'm late Carm...Mrs. Puffin wouldn't let me leave until I cleaned the dishes..." He said between large gasps of air.

Carmelita merely rolled her eyes as she said, "Don't worry, Sly...this isn't the first time you've been late because of Mrs. Puffin..." She said as Sly's face went from one of worry to relief.

After going to the park, the two went to a laser gun place that Sly always forgot the name of. Where they had yet again...another competition. Loser ,according to Sly, had to pay for the movie they were going to watch. Once again ,as usual, Carmelita beat Sly. Sly figured it would happen as well, since Carmelita was always a better shot than him when it came to guns. Since he lost ,again, this meant that he had to pay for dinner too...again...

After having gone to the movies to see Thor Ragnarock, Sly and Carmelita went to a restaurant called Le Apple to get something to eat. After having dinner and taking Carmelita home, Sly walked back in the direction of the orphanage. However Sly was soon interrupted in his walking as a man with greying hair and a scruffy grey ran right into Sly. The man ,by the looks of his scruffy and dirty clothes, looked homeless. The man ,after falling, quickly got up and looked at Sly. Almost as if he was observing him.

Then with a glitter of hope in his eyes, the man then asked hastily. "Are you Sylvester Alex Cooper?"

Sly then said cautiously while also looking at the peculiar man with caution, "Yes, why?"

The man ,as soon as he heard Sly's answer, quickly reached into one of his inner brown coat pockets. At first, Sly thought he was going for a gun. But instead it was a package with a note attached to its string.

The man quickly gave it to Sly as he said, "Take it, make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. Especially his..."

With that, the man quickly ran off as Sly yelled after him while also holding the package that the mysterious man had given him. "Hey, wait! Especially who? Who else is after this thing?!"

But it was too late, the man had disappeared into the night. Leaving only Sly and the still flickering street lamp above him, along with the ever glittering stars above him. After yelling into the night for the mysterious man for about eleven minutes, Sly stopped and started once again walking towards the orphanage while also still carrying the mysterious package that the man had given him...

After around ten more minutes of walking, Sly finally got to the orphanage. Once he got to his room, he set the mysterious package on his desk as he fell backwards onto his squeaky bed. He sighed deeply as he lay there with his arms spread out upon the bed with the lights out as he tried to also fall asleep, but he couldn't. Part of it was due to the fact that it had just started raining hard, causing the droplets to knock against the window like a person's hand knocking on a door. But mostly, it was because of the package that the man had given him. It kept him awake just by thinking about it as questions pinged his head like the ever pouring rain outside the window behind his desk.

Such questions as _'Why had he given the package to me?'_ , _'Why me and not someone else?'_ , and _'How did he know my name?'_. All of these questions ebbed at his mind as he lay there in the dark room. Then he made his decision...with a fluid motion, he got up from his bed and went over to his desk. Once he got to his desk, he took out his chair and turned on the desk's lamp. The lamp may not have lit the room, but it did illuminate his desk area...

After having sat down and pulling his chair up to the desk, he took the note off and began to read it aloud.

" _Dear, Member of the Cooper Clan_... _If you're reading this, then you're sadly the last of the Cooper Clan. Inside the package ,that Wilfred no doubt has given to you, is a book of our family's stories and techniques of thievery. The book has been passed down from father to son or daughter since the dawn of life itself. Now, we give it to you...so you may follow in your ancestors footsteps to become a Cooper, a master thief. I know this may be a shock to you ,whomever you may be, but it is your choice. Follow your family's legacy or let it bite the dust, whichever you choose. If you do so use it, use it well..._... _Signed, Conner Thaddeus Cooper_... _P.S, remember...once a Cooper, always a master thief..._...Master thief...my family's made up of a bunch of master thieves?!l" Sly half yelled in shock after reading the note.

"Ok, well I'll take a look at the book first...I wanna know what I'll be getting myself into if I choose to follow what my ancestors did..." Sly said as he opened the package to reveal a book.

The book was brown with yellow trimming on the spine and around the cover. At the center was a large blue/light blue raccoon face with a black mask, below it were two gold colored hooked canes made to make an X, and above the face were the letters _"Thievius Raccoonus"_. Sly looked at the title confused before opening the book. The first page had the words _"Once a Cooper, always a master thief..."_ and _"If you choose the legacy of the Cooper Clan ,fellow Cooper, you will need to follow two very important rules. 1)Never steal from the innocent ,the ordinary people, only other thieves. By doing this you prove you're truly a Master Thief just as your ancestors. As for why you can't, it's quite simple. There's no honor, no challenge, or fun stealing from ordinary people. Which is one of the reasons you must never steal from ordinary people, if you did then you'd be no better than the thieves and criminals you steal from._... _2)You must never kill or use a gun unless it is a last resort, only use your cane and knock your opponents out. Once again, if you kill then you shall be no better than the criminals you steal from..."_ After having read that he turned the page. For the next few pages there were descriptions on how to pick pocket, how to build your own Cooper cane, how to fight and balance yourself with the cane, how to climb up certain spots, and how to properly use and take care of your cane. After having read Twentynine pages, he was shocked to find that the rest were completely blank.

It was like they were always like that, then something strange happened. The book's blank pages suddenly sparkled in strange blue auras before showing the words, _"Before you can read our family's pages any further, you must prove yourself to be a true Master Thief. Prepare fellow Cooper to prove yourself worthy of our legacy..."_

Sly stared at it in shock, surprise, and confusion as he said. "What, Prove myself? How am I gonna do that?"

Then as if to answer his questions, the same blue auras from before appeared. This time the book began to show a blue swirling portal as Sly backed up in shock.

"Wha-what the?! Woah!" He screamed out as the book began to suck him in.

He held onto his bed frame for a few seconds before he lost his grip and fell into the swirling portal. The book meanwhile shut itself as the blue auras covered the room, outside time itself seemed to stop...

 ** _Time, Unknown_**

 ** _Place, Unknown_**

A young anthropomorphic raccoon with grey fur and black stripes with brown eyes, the young raccoon looked to be eight as well. The raccoon wore a blue short sleeved shirt, grey sweatpants, and blue shoes. The raccoon had tears in his eyes as he sat there on the bench as he stemmed to think about whatever had just happened. Then a male fox with brownish-orange fur, shaggy blue hair, and brown eyes. The fox wore a police uniform as well as he walked to the small and young raccoon.

Then he bent down to eye level with him as he said, "Hey there, kid. Don't worry...me and my partner won't rest until we bring the Mammals that did this to your parents are brought to justice, alright...?"

The raccoon nodded as he wiped away his tears from his face.

"Good, now let me introduce you to someone who's going to take very good care of you..." He said as a puffin with blue feathers, white hair, and purple eyes walked into the room.

The puffin wore a purple dress, violet heels, a pearl necklace, and glasses which were attached to the necklace as well.

"This is, Mrs. Puffin. She'll take good care of you, I promise..." The fox said to the raccoon smiling.

"T-thank you, Officer..." Tge raccoon said with a light smile as he wiped away more tears.

"It's no trouble and please, call me James..." The fox said with a warm smile.

Just as the raccoon was about to get up, everything vanished.

"Sylvester! Get your tail down here now!" A angry and stern voice yelled which caused a raccoon with grey fur, black stripes, and brown eyes to fall out of his chair and onto the floor.

The raccoon wore a light blue shirt, black pants with a black belt which contained a taser and shock pistol, a black tie, and a pair of black shoes. The yell he heard ,which caused him to wake up from his dream and fall out of his chair, came from his walkie talkie which was on his desk.

 ** _Two Months Later..._**

The raccoon quickly scrambled to get up as he grabbed the walkie talkie and said, "I'll be right there, Captain!"

With that he quickly scrambled out of the room...


End file.
